unlikely love
by shining beatyfluff
Summary: gamzee and Tavros are both best friends but Tavros wishes that they could be more than just good friends but he's too much of a coward to stand up for himself. also you are being tavros


you're name is tarvo nightram and you are a trool on alternia. you live in a hive with your animal dad that is a tinkerbellbull. you really like stupid rpg shit like dungeons and dragons you also like troll disney movies most especially peter pan. you wish you could fly because then you could move without leg or wheelchair. you live in a wheelchair because your ASSHOLE friend vriske pushed you off a cliff. she's a major fuckin bich but olso kinda a HOTTIE/

you're bestfriend 5eva is gamzer Makaka, he's pretty coolio, execpt you kinda haf a crush on him. He's pestering you RIGHT NOW ACTUALLY

-terminallycapracious started pestering adiostoredious-

TC: HeY TaVrOs, WaNnA Go hAnG OuT Or sOmEtHiNg

AT:sOUNDS FUN, i'LL MEET YOU AT THE MALL OKAY,

tC: AlRiGhTy tHeN BrO, lOl hEy dId yOu hEaR ThAt fEfErA AnD KaRkAt aRe dAtInG?

aT: oMFG NO FUCKING WAY,,,, bUT I THOUGHT THAT KARKAT HAD A CRUSH ON TEREPI, aND I THOUGHT FEFEFE WASNT INTO DUDES

TC: No iT'S ToTaLlY TrU TrUsT Me i'm kArBrAs mOtHeRfUcKiN MoIrAiL ReMeMbS?

aT: oMGOMGOMG, wOW I REALLY WASNT EXPECTING THAT }:O I CANT BELEIBE THEY'RE DATING, kARKAT WILL HAVE TO TELL ME EVERYTHING ABOUT THEM L8R

TC: R U UpSeT BeCaUsE I No u uSeD To hAvE A CrUsH On fErArI BaCk dUrInG TrOlL MiDdLe sChOoL

At: eW, gROSS NO WAY, i'M WAY OVER THAT HHAHA

Tc:WeLl, AnYwAy i'lL SeE YoU At tHe mAlL OkAy? SeE Ya l8r bRoSkI

Ayyyy lmoa: aLRIGHTY MEET'CHA THERE,

you get off your computer and get dresed to go to the mall with ya homeboy, you put on your normal blapk shirt with the tauros sign on it and his pants over his limped legs which he cannot feel because of vriskes being a dick. you cant fuckin beleve her, you also are still taken aback by the fact karkar and ferere are dating. who wouldve even PREDICTED. then you put on a nice leather jacket and you're cool punk earrings. you are very PUNK.

you wheel your wheelchair to the doop and you try to go thorug but your horns are too wide. then you get a rolling start but going back a little and you roll as fast as you can and YOU BREAK THE WALL AROUND THE DOOR WITH YOUR HUGE-ASS HORNS. you dont take shit from no one except viska cause you have a WEAK SPOT for MAJOR FUCKIN HOTTIES.

you turn the wheel chair to MAXIMUM OVERDRIVE and get on the road to the mall and you go. once at the mall you see your friend Gamzoop talking to some other stoners by the starbucks, you wheel yourself over to him "hEY GAMSEE WHAT'S SHAKIN," you say after getting his attention by poking his left leg.

"Oh hEy tAvBrO I DdIdNt sEe yOu tHeRe" Gamzer looked down to see his handicapped pal. He had a latte in his HANDS and he looked pretty cool. He was wearing a balck shirt with the purpple capricorn sign on it and some grey pants with light grey polka dots on them and some purple convers. Tavros was wearing socks and sandles. he's so emberassing and sometimes Gamzee wasnt to yell at him for being so goddamn UNSTILISH but gamzee is a good friend and doesnt want tavros to know how blind he really is to fasion.

gamcee and tavros decide to walk over to the one store in the mall that sells all the cool game stuff. there was a pokemon card battle day going on while they were there so tarvos took out his deck that he keeps in a small pouch of his wheel chair at all times. it was his dragon deck, his best one. some girl wearing a blue SONIC THE HEDGEHOG tee-shirt and some gross blakc pants hat she had obviously been wearing for like 3 months challenged you to a pokemon battle. Her deck consisted of grass pokemon. She wasn't bad but not particularly good either. you won the battle and Gamzee, your best friend/crush just watched you with a bored look on his face. He wandered off for some of the battle.

when you finished shaking the girl's hand you started to leave the store with your bf (best friend) when you ran into Aradia she was about to challenge you with her deck of ground and rock type pokeon when gamzee grabbed your wheelchair and pushed you out of the store as fast as troll-ly POSSIBLE.

"YoU WaNnA Go gEt lUnCh oR SoEmThInG?" he asked casually as if nothing happened.

"sURE I GUESS," you reply as you start to wheel forselfover to the food court. you buy yourself some teriyaki, the place isnt as good as the one close to your house but it doesnt matter to you at the moment because your STARVING. your friend gamger is buying some pizza. you both sit a a table near the back of the food court next to the russian bakery.

you both eat your food and fiddle with your phones, there;s free wifi here so you're on tumblr. occasionally you show a post to gamzze and you both laugh abou tit.


End file.
